MAKES NO SENSE
by yam
Summary: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, THEN DON'T READ IT. EVERYTHING IS EXPLAINED IN THE END.


NOTHING MAKES SENSE  
  
It was a beautiful summer day and as usual Kero was stuffing his face into a piece of cake. Even though Kero was extremely small for a stuffed animal, he has an extremely big appetite. Though his tiny, yellow body didn't seem like it could even fit an apple, it could certain fit more than Yukito's. After finishing his third piece of cake, he still wondered why Sakura had left. She was his mistress and soon he realized that it had been a year, that he had met her. Then another idea popped into his mind!   
  
"Maybe Sakura brought me some cake to celebrate this special day!" thought Kero.  
  
He was so distracted that he almost dropped the quart of strawberry ice cream that he was trying to stick his face in. Just when he tried to finish the last drop, he heard the door close.  
  
"Oh no!" quickly thought Kero. "It could be Sakura's dad or brother. I better not stay to find out!"  
  
As Kero tried very hard to close the cap of the ice cream box, he heard the voice of Sakura's brother, Touya. And he wasn't alone either. Not wanting to be caught, he quickly gave his all in a jump for the kitchen door, but to his suprise, his tiny little wings would not support all the weight he gained in 20 minutes of pigging out. Instead of landing near the stairs, Kero found himself landing on Touya's shoulder and then bouncing off to an unknown person. As Kero tried to regain consciousness, he heard a shout.  
  
"Sakura! I am gonna kill you for always leaving your stupid, stinky stuff animals!" he heard Touya shout. After a minute of waiting for an answer he spoke to his new friend, "I guess she is not home."  
  
"Oh, don't be like that. This stuff animal is so cute." spoke a very sweet and soft voice.  
  
By this time, Kero had regained all his vision, he noticed the person who spoke. She was a very nice looking girl who was around 16 years old. Her hair was silky black and she looked very natural. Once he realized this, Kero's first thought was "Why was she with such a loser like Touya? He is such a - "  
  
But Kero was interrupted in his thought. Touya had picked him up and threw him onto the couch. At that moment he soon regretted eating 10 pieces of cake, a quart of strawberry ice cream, 5 chocolate bars, and that gallon of cream soda. His little stomach bulged out, but the nausea didn't matter to him as much as hearing the conversation that was going on between Touya and that girl.  
  
"Touya, why did you have to do that!?!? I thought it was really cute." spoke the girl.  
  
"It's just a stuffed animal, Lisa. Why do you always like that stuff? Come on, lets go. I got my stuff, so lets go. Don't tell anyone, ok?" said Touya in an uncomfortable way.  
  
"It's our little secret!" said Lisa and then she gave a little smile. Touya and Lisa headed for the door and after a second, Kero heard the door slam shut.  
  
Kero's mind thought of what that little secret could be for a second, but a grumble from his stomach made him forget about it all. His third thought was on how he was going to get back to Sakura's room. He was not allowed out of her room and he couldn't understand why.   
  
He thought to himself for a while "I just get hungry sometimes. It's not like I eat that much. I just eat a little of this and that. I know I definetely eat less than Yukito or is it the same? Just cause Yukito eats 24/7 doesn't mean that's a bad thing. Food is meant to be eaten."  
  
After he thought for another minute, he convinced himself that eating that much was natural. He was the Guardian Beast of the Seal after all. Kero's mind raced on how to get back to Sakura's room. He gave another big jump and prayed that his wings would carry him this time. Luckily for him, the two wings carried him up the stairs. Unfortunately for Kero, his wings gave way just 10 feet away from Sakura's open door. Even more unfortunately for him, he heard the voices of Sakura and her two friends, Syaoran and Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh no!" raced through Kero's mind. "If she catches me, I will be in such big trouble. She will hid all sweets from me for a week. I will grow crazy. And if that is not bad enough, she might make me spend the weekend with Syaoran as punishment. I don't know what she sees in him. At least Tomoyo makes really goooooooooooooooood and yummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy cakes." Kero slaps himself a few times to get him back on the task at hand. Kero looked around and he realized that Touya's boxers were hanging from the landry bind. Kero thought and he knew that he could propel himself.  
  
"Ok, what is worse? Either I suffer in Sakura's anger and spend a weekend with Syaoran or I get in Touya's boxers. I don't have very good choices. Ok..." thought Kero, "I say Touya's boxers is much better than Syaoran anyday."  
  
As Kero finally decided, he jumped into the boxers ("Gosh, what a horrible smell!" he thought) and was shot into Sakura's room and landed right on her bed just as Sakura turned into the room.   
  
"Kero! Did you miss me?" asked Sakura as she, Syaoran, and Tomoyo walked in.  
  
"Ummmm........." said Kero almost out of breath.  
  
"Kero, because you have been such a good little guardian, I got you some cake" said Sakura as she took out a large piece of chocolate cake.  
  
When Kero saw this, he couldn't help controlling his tears.   
  
One thought ran through Kero's mind, "The only one I am gonna blame for this is Sakura. It's all her fault. She knew I couldn't resist the temptation, so I blame her."  
  
When Sakura saw the tears, she assumed that Kero was over joyed with the cake and decided to leave him alone to enjoy his cake.  
  
"Well, I guess we made Kero really happy." said Tomoyo cheerfully.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have stopped by and got him that cake. I don't think he deserves that cake." stated Syaoran harshly. He never really liked Kero and he wasn't gonna like Kero anytime soon. He knew that Kero was always insulting him and that didn't make his chances with Sakura any better. But he knew Kero wasn't his opponent for Sakura's heart, it was Eriol.  
  
"Well, I think Kero deserves it if he behaves. Hmmmmm...... I wonder where Touya is! He isn't around anymore, just when I need that pig. Oh well, I guess I will go shopping all by myself. I guess he trusts me with the cooking." said Sakura happily.  
  
"Ermmmmmm....." said Syaoran and Tomoyo together. They both knew that Sakura wasn't exactly the greatest cook, but at least she was better than Meiling, but that's another story.  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Sakura. "KERO, behave ok? And if you are good, I might bring you back another piece of cake." At the end of that sentence, all three of them left the door.  
  
At that thought, Kero gave away in a faint. He never thought that he would be too full from sweets.   
  
5 minutes later............  
  
"I AM SOOOOOOO HUNGRY!" yelled Kero at the top of his lungs. "I am gonna see if there is anything left. I am sure that Sakura won't mind."  
  
10 minutes later down in the kitchen.......  
  
"Yummmmmmmmm............... lookie.......... sherbet.....strawberries.........oh...... looook............... CREAM SODA!!!!!!!! shouted Kero. "Let's see what else is th.........."  
  
"KERO!" interrupted Sakura.   
  
"hehe. oops........ i kinda got a little hungry......" said Kero with a mouth full of cream soda.  
  
"Come on," started Sakura "we are going to Syaoran's for dinner. His caretaker invited us and he wants us to meet his cousin, Ken."  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME GOOOOOOOO!" whined Kero. But he finally agreed when Sakura told him that Tomoyo was going to bring her famous ice cream cake.  
  
  
  
At Syaoran's house................  
  
"Hey." greeted Syaoran when he saw Sakura, but then gave a great frown when he saw Kero. But he let them both in and soon Tomoyo followed.   
  
Just when he was about to close the door, Meiling jumped in and yelled at the top of her lungs, "HELLO EVERYONE!"  
  
"Welcome, Meiling. Hurry up. Ken is here already." said Syaoran. "He ........."  
  
"Hey everyone." said a young man's voice.  
  
This caught the attention of everyone and Sakura noticed that this voice belonged to a young, handsome guy around the age of 18. He had dyed blond hair with a hint of brown just noticable. He gave a sweet smile to Sakura and Sakura blushed. This, of course, was done very furtively, but it did not go unnoticed to Syaoran.  
  
"Let's go eat everyone." said Syaoran as he shoved Ken away from Sakura hoping that he would leave Sakura alone.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, is it?" asked Ken.  
  
"Yeah, I never knew that Syaoran had another cousin." said Sakura trying to make small talk and then noticed that Ken had a stuffed animal over his back. "Wow, is that a stuffed animal?"  
  
"Oh, this thing." said Ken taking hold of a really cute and adorable bunny that had wings just like Kero. "Her name is Kim. She is like your Kero except that she is the Li family guardian."  
  
Sakura was quite surprise that Ken knew about Kero, but then again, the Li family was related to Clow Reed, the creater of the clow cards. They did know a lot and Syaoran was helping her capture the cards.   
  
When Kero heard his name by an unknown person's voice, he popped out of Sakura's bag to have a look. His first sight was of the guardian Kim. Her cute pink ears caught his eyes and he knew that he was in love. Quickly forgetting that he was supposed to be in hiding he leaped out of Sakura's bag and jumped out in the air.  
  
"Hey, what is your name? I am Kero and I am soooo glad to meet you. I know I just look like a weak stuffed animal, but I am really amazing when I am in my true form." said Kero to the prettiest bunny he had ever seen.  
  
Kim quickly floated to his side and said "Hi, I'm Kim. I am the Li family's guardian."  
  
That word 'Li' didn't exactly make Kero jump for joy. After all, he thought that all Li's were like Syaoran, whom he hated as much as Syaoran hated him. He hid his disappointment and continued to talk to her as much as he could. She even took his mind off sweets and that was a very amazing thing considering Kero's mind was on sweets 24/7.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later (dinner is finished and Syaoran is now very mad that he saw Ken flirting with Sakura)  
  
"Here, everyone, I brought over some ice cream cake." said Tomoyo as she passed out big slices out to everyone. To her shock, Kero suggested that his piece of cake go to Kim. That was such a shock that Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran dropped their pieces of cake over the head of Meiling. What came later was a lot of yelling and strangling of Syaoran.  
  
"It's not all my fault, Meiling! Why do you always have to get me?" yelled Syaoran and ran even more quickly.  
  
"Syaoran, you........ errrrrrrrr.......... I am gonna get you......." screamed Meiling as she was chasing Syaoran giving Ken lots of time to talk to Sakura unnoticed.  
  
"So............" started Sakura as she tried to talk to Ken while avoiding his eyes because she knew that she was starting to blush. "ummmmm........ how long are you going to stay?"  
  
"I don't really know. I am here to ..... ummmmmmm......... find out something...." said Ken.   
  
"What is that something?" asked Sakura curiously.  
  
Ken started to say "I'll tell you..... late - ", but was interrupted by Syaoran pushing him out of the way and closely followed by Meiling with what seemed like a frying pan.  
  
"Meiling, it's not my fault. IT'S NOT!" yelled Syaoran not daring to look back at whatelse Meiling might have picked up to try and hit him.  
  
Unluckily for Syaoran, Meiling mangaged to catch up to him. She wacked him so hard in the head that he ended up mistaking Kero for Sakura. He started calling Kero very pretty and he almost ended up kissing him until he realized what he was doing. He quickly threw Kero across the room and ran to the bathroom to wash his mouth with soap.   
  
That incident was a sign that the get-together was over. Everyone said good bye to each other. Ken offered to walk Sakura and Kero, but to Kero's sorrow, Kim wasn't coming along. When everyone was gone, except Meiling and Kim, Syaoran finally came out of the bathroom. When Meiling told Syaoran that Ken had walked Sakura home, he got so mad and jealous that steam was coming out of his head. If Meiling hadn't stopped him, he would have gone after Ken and even after Meiling stopped him, he was thinking of poisoning Ken.   
  
While Syaoran was thinking of ways to torture Ken, Ken and Sakura were walking home.   
  
"Wow, that was really exciting." said Sakura after Ken had finished a story about how he had rescued Syaoran when he was trouble, but that was before he had told Sakura of the story when Syaoran was being potty trained.  
  
The pair walked for about 10 minutes when Sakura stopped and told Ken that her house was right at the corner. The two said their goodbyes at Sakura's doorstep, but was interrupted by Touya. He was home now and unknowingly to Sakura, he had been staring though his window checking to see if Sakura was home. Even though, he wouldn't admit it, he cared about Sakura a lot and ever time he saw Sakura with a girl he didn't, he would become really overprotective.   
  
"Well, where were you?!?!" questioned Touya.  
  
"It's not like it is any of your business, but I was at Syaoran's home. I was meeting his cousin, Ken." said Sakura as she pointed to Ken. "He was nice enough to walk me home, unlike an uncaring brother who isn't even home when I need him to go shopping for dinner."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah......... whatever you say. Now get inside before you get a cold or something." said Touya. "I wanna talk to Ken here."  
  
Sakura stepped inside, but before she did, she whispered "Don't let him intimidate you. He's a butt to all my guy friends." to Ken.  
  
"So, you are Syaoran's cousin. Well..... you .... Sakura...." was all Sakura heard Touya said to Ken. But she wasn't very interested. She knew Ken could take care of himself, and he seemed like he could control his anger, unlike Syaoran.  
  
Sakura heard the door shut and she popped out of her room after she threw her backpack (with Kero inside) on her bed. Ten seconds later, a "Owwwwwww!" could be heard coming from her room.   
  
"What was that about Touya? Why do you always have to inspect everyone I talk to? ERRRR.... where were you today? I needed you to go shopping, but since I did it, I am going to cook dinner tomorrow." yelled Sakura.  
  
"I don't need to tell you where I was." said Touya, but after Sakura gave him the evil eye, he replied, "I was at Yukito's" in a unbelieveable voice.  
  
"I don't believe you. Errrr.... I should hurt you..... you deserve to suffer." said Sakura angrily to Touya.  
  
"Don't worry, with you cooking dinner for me, I will suffer and probably be poisoned at the same time, you little monster." said Touya calmly.  
  
Sakura couldn't take anymore of this, so she stomped up to her room, wishing that she was tall and big enough to sqwash him. Then an idea popped in her head, "Maybe I can use the Big card on me or the Little card on him, and that is a very good reason to transform them into Sakura cards." But that idea was lost when she saw Kero sitting on her bed, crying his eyes out.  
  
"What's wrong, Kero?" she asked with concern in her voice. When Kero cried, it was usually because he was really hungry and she wouldn't give him anything to eat.  
  
"It's not fair........... I really want my Kim. She is soooooooo pretty and soooooooooo amazing." yelled Kero still with tears in his eyes. "Let's go visit Syaoran again. Please!"  
  
Sakura knew this was no joke when Kero wanted to go to Syaoran's home. Kero hated him and if Kero wanted to visit Syaoran, Kim must be some special guardian stuffed animal. But in the corner of Sakura's mind, she kinda wanted to visit Syaoran again, not because Syaoran (she realized this in mid-thought), but because of Ken. She went to bed, but she couldn't get to sleep, not because of Kero's constant crying, but because she could get Ken's smile and face out of her mind. 


End file.
